


Hands and Mouth

by autoschediastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Ep 4.14 Sex and Violence, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is all the things his hands do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Mouth

Bobby offers to stay and Sam says, "No, s'okay. We're okay," and they get a room outside town where no one looks twice at bruised knuckles and bruised faces and the bruised heart Dean wears on his sleeve.

Sam meant what he said but didn't mean what Dean heard. Twice he tries to tell Dean; twice Dean doesn't listen. Talk is cheap, easy, lies spill out of their mouths every day, more and more. Dean's baby brother would find a better way than revenge carved too late from the backs of those he doesn't try to save.

When Dean's hands are on his skin Dean's eyes are everywhere he doesn't want them to be. Years have taught that Dean is all the things his hands do while his mouth lies and cheats and haemorrhages honesty in the lines between.

As glaring daylight fades he holds Sam in hands that have bled bodies and soul. His apology is his mouth to the raw slice on Sam's throat. He needs and Sam gives because one of them has to shoulder the blame for this.

So Sam turns into the things his brother is and trusts in the darkness to keep them safe.


End file.
